


Prompt thing #7

by grimmsmeatsticks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmsmeatsticks/pseuds/grimmsmeatsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a squirrel and you’re my nut. Winter’s coming and I’m gonna store you in my cheek, girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt thing #7

“Are you absolutely certain that this might will be effective?” The expression on the captain’s face left Spock feeling somewhat… doubtful that Jim was being entirely honest regarding human courting rituals. 

“Oh yeah! Don’t even worry about it. It’ll be fine. She’ll love it!”

Spock still looked more than ever so unsure. Firstly, the phrase made absolutely no sense. That was, however, the very least of his concerns. A lot of human phrases lacked logic and sensible meaning. A lot of human  _anything_  was absolutely nonsensical and he had learned not to try and force logic where there were none. 

The subject of human courting was even worse in terms of unnecessary complications. Their rituals were simply daunting for a mind that preferred things to be more black and white. This was why he had swallowed a significant amount of personal pride and had come to Jim to ask for guidance and advice. 

The fact was that a certain lieutenant in red was very adamantly refusing to converse with him and all of his attempts at mending the gap had been met with a wall of ice.  He would very much like to end this one-sided feud. Illogically, his sleep had become somewhat.. restless because of it. 

“Just trust me, Spock. It’ll be  _fine._ Just go talk to her. Do exactly what I said. She’ll love it!”

Jim’s smile made Spock worry about the sincerity of the advice. Yet he found it fascinating (and disconcerting) that despite all of his fine-tuned Vulcan instincts screaming at him that he should not trust this without the proper research to back up that Jim Kirk was in fact telling him the truth, he was still inclined towards following Jim’s instructions. 

“Very well,” he said with a nod. He then left the captain’s quarters and walked further down the hallway to knock on Lt. Uhura’s door. 

“Who is it?”

He found himself unwilling to answer. After much internal lecturing on how immature and illogical it was to refuse to do so out of fear that she might not open the door if she knew it was him, he cleared his throat and announced himself. 

The moment of silence that followed was just enough for another wave of irrational fear to wash over him. What if he were to be rejected without even so much as a chance to try out this new tactic?

Luckily, the door did open, though the woman standing behind it did not look pleased to see him. She crossed her arms and waited, clearly for him to say something. Spock cleared his throat. 

“I am a squirrel,-”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Uhura interjected. Spock held up a hand to ask her to kindly wait until he had finished presenting his case. 

“I am a squirrel. You, Nyota, are a nut. Winter is coming, and so I would wish to store you in my cheek…” Sigh. “Girl.”

Uhura looked confused and slightly shocked. She gaped at him, and opened her mouth several times in an attempt to speak. Finally she frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “That makes no sense!”

Worried that he had gotten it wrong, Spock started to explain how Jim had assured him that it was indeed a valid proposal of unity amongst humans, but Uhura’s laughter derailed his thoughts. She was amused?

It seemed she was, for Uhura tiptoed to kiss him. “Don’t ever take dating advice from James Kirk, baby.”

Spock would have argued that given his reputation and experience, Jim seemed a forerunner in these matters, but Uhura had just called him ‘baby’. Another term that made little sense when used in this context, but he knew from personal experience that she only ever called him that when she was exceptionally enamored by his actions. All the more reason to argue that Jim’s advice had indeed been successful. 

However, even the Vulcan felt that there had been more than enough argument and discussion between them in the past weeks.  The only thing worth saying was simply: “Forgive me?”

“Always,” Uhura said before dragging him into her room while showering him with kisses and apologies of her own. 


End file.
